39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki:Quotes
Please Put the Speaker and Book "One more piece. Archimedes' precious gear. And then it could all truly begin. And end. Spectacularly."- Damien Vesper III, Day of Doom, page 175. Hamilton Holt - "Dad, I know you're going to be mad that I didn't win everything for Team Holt, but..." Eisenhower Holt - "Winning isn't everything. Sometimes, just knowing that your family's safe and healthy and alive is better" Reagan Holt - "Did Vince Lombardi say that? Or Shakespeare ?" Eisenhower - "No. I did." Into the Gauntlet, page 303. : The Medusa Plot: : William McIntyre - We are more than merely Lucian, Janus, Ekaterina, Tomas, and Madrigal. We are all Cahills, and we are under attack. : The Medusa Plot: : Jonah Wizard - "I hope you've got some crazy, evil-genius strategy, 'cause, straight up--I don't get it." : Amy Cahill - Just because you've elevated dweeb-hood to a fine art doesn't give you the right to snoop on the rest of us. (p. 14) : Narrator - When you've been through something like the clue hunt, the eighth grade just doesn't measure up. How could it? (p. 15) : A King's Ransom: : Narrator - At least he and his sister had fake passports and disguises. He couldn't get used to the sight of Amy in a blond wig, and his heavy framed glasses screamed DORK, or whatever that was in Italian. Il Dorko? : Day of Doom (all quotes are snippets from 1st chapter, source)j: : Dan - A puree of beets, brussel sprouts, and colored greens? Were you trying to poison me? : Amy - Oh, come on. I was pretty sure the real serum would taste bad, so I couldn't exactly make it taste like a Dairy Queen Blizzard. : Amy - You are so brave, Dan. A lot braver than I am. : Amy - I need you, Dan. I need you. With me." *points at goblet* It can do things to your mind. We both know that once you take the serum, all bets are off. You might end up doing the very opposite of what you planned. It's just too dangerous. : Dan - I'm with you sis. 'Til the end. : (will add more under CvsV... 13:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) : "Yeah, and I could be Justin Bieber, only with a better haircut." : -Dan Cahill. Day of Doom. Page 32. : _____________________________________________________________________________ : "Your grandfather is alive. And he's got a very good reason to get revenge." Nellie to Amy, last page of Mission Hindenburg The Medusa Plot: "Just because you've elevated dweeb-hood to a fine art doesn't give you the right to snoop on the rest of us."- Amy to Dan Jake threw back his head and laughed.This was insulting. “I see what Attleboro has done so far. The beauty contest winner, the posh boy, and the geek.” - Jake to Amy The Dead of Night "They still fishing people out of the swiming pool?"- Dan Mission Atomic Grease was apprently wonderful feul for plotting agansit evil- narrator Day of Doom. Rapid Fire She thought she heard something like a sniff or a choke, but it was probably the sound of him tearing up his plane ticket.